Baked with love
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Colección de viñetas/drabbles relacionados con la familia Kirigaya :3 Mi tercer fic de San Valentin.


**¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores! Acá está Kitten con el capítulo inaugural de.…*redoble de tambores* ¡"Baked With Love"! Este, como ya lo debe haber mencionado el Summary, va a ser una colección de drabbles sobre la familia Kirigaya, los cuales van a estar relacionados con comida, o solo la mayoría. Este es uno de los fics que publico por San Valentin. En fin, los drabbles de un capítulo pueden estar relacionados a los drabbles de otro, y mayormente, creo que sera así. Los drabbles de hoy estan dedicados a:**  
 **~Sakura Zala**

 **~Yui Kirigaya**

 **~Fleur Noir**

 **(Y sé que me van a fastidiar por esto, pero al chile con todo)**

 **~Kirigaya-kun**

 **Aquí les traigo los dos primeros drabbles, los cuales titulé "El ingrediente secreto", y "Los hermanos Kirigaya"**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten!**

 _OoOoOoOo_

 _El ingrediente Secreto_

 _Casa Kirigaya._

 _Julio de 2033_

 _18:30 (6:30 pm)_

–Hey, Mamá– Dijo una pequeña no mayor de 9 años, subiéndose en una silla para estar casi a la misma altura de la mencionada.

–¿Hm? ¿Que pasa?– Le preguntó la joven de largos cabellos anaranjados

–¿Por qué todo lo que preparas es tan delicioso?– Preguntó de vuelta la niña –¿Hay acaso un truco en la preparación?

–Hmm~– Murmuró la pelinaranja mientras fingía pensar con detenimiento. –No sé~, ¿Tal vez?

–¡Mamá!– insistió la pequeña, en tanto acomodaba su delantal blanco, el cual le quedaba un tanto grande.

–Está bien, está bien. Si lo hay…,– Al escuchar estas palabras, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron. –Pe~ro, es un secreto~– Terminó ella, tratando de no reírse de la expresión de su hija.

–¿Eeh?

–Aunque, pensándolo mejor, te lo voy a decir. Pero solo porque eres mi hija– Al decir esto, pasó su mano por la suave y larga cabellera oscura de su hija.

–¡Si! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?

–El amor– Al escuchar esas palabras, la pequeña hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

–Mamá, no me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sé que no se puede simplemente tomar un sentimiento y mezclarlo con la comida. Es imposible.– Respondió ella, poniendo especial énfasis en que no era una niña pequeña, y es que las palabras de su madre no poseían lógica alguna.

–Eso es cierto, mi pequeña Aiko,– Elogió a la pequeña, poniendo una mano en su hombro y pensando en la inteligencia y lógica que la pequeña había heredado de su padre– si es imposible cocinar sentimientos, pero, también hay una manera de utilizarlos para mejorar cualquier cosa que hagas.

–¿Hah? ¿Y cuál es?– Preguntó Aiko, su interés de nuevo en las palabras de su madre.

–Póntelo de ésta manera. Cada vez que yo preparo algo, sea o no comida, siempre le pongo mucho esfuerzo y empeño para que quede bien-– Explicaba Asuna antes de que su hija le interrumpiera.

–Si, eso ya lo sé.

–Y siempre lo hago pensando en algo en específico.

–¿En qué? ¡Dime, por favor!

–En alguien que amo

–¿En alguien que amas?

–Sip. Por ejemplo, para Alice es su querida hermana menor Selka; para la tía Keiko es su gata Pina; y para tu tío Kouichiro, es su prometida Reika. ¿Entiendes mi punto?

–Hm~ Es un poco complicado...– Dijo la pequeña mientras rascaba su cabeza –¿Y para mi abuela Midori?, ¿o para mi hermano?

–No te preocupes, lo entenderás mejor con el tiemño. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Déjame ver... Para tu abuela Midori, es tu abuelo Minetaka o tu tía Sugu; y para tu hermano, hmmm~ No se sabe, Kazuki es todavía muy pequeño para muchas cosas.

–¿Y para ti, Mamá?– Asuna le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su pequeña hija.

–¿No es acaso obvio? Tu, tu hermana Yui, el pequeño Kazuki y tu padre– Recitó Asuna sin chistar, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–¡Entonces para mi serías tu, Mamá!–Exclamó la pequeña, lanzándose a los brazos de su sorprendida madre, y haciéndole sonreír.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido suave. –¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto? ¿Estaban hablando de algo?– Pregunto Kazuto, mirando con curiosidad a su joven esposa y a su hija.

Asuna le guiñó un ojo a su hija, a lo que ésta solto una risita, antes de decir al unísono con su madre –¡Es un secreto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Los Hermanos Kirigaya._

 _Casa Kirigaya._

 _Septiembre de 2040_

 _05:00 (5 am)_

Aiko bajabalas escaleras hacia la sala, mientras saludaba a su madre con un "Buenos días", y soltaba un bostezo.

–Ah, buenos días Aiko. Veo que estás despierta temprano.– Dijo Asuna, sonando más sorprendida de lo que quería.

–¡Pues, por supuesto! Hoy empieza la srgunda semana de clases y quiero llegar temprano.

–Bueno, bueno. En ese caso, el desayuno ya está listo. Siéntete libre de servirte, y luego ve a ponerte el uniforme mientras preparo tu almuerzo. Tienes que llevar algo, ¿no?  
–…Hablando de eso Mamá... Quisiera preparar mi propio almuerzo desde ahora…– Respondió la muchacha, de ya 15 años de edad, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente.

–Así que por eso te levantaste tan temprano. Está bien. Te enseñaré a preparar un almuerzo para que lo lleves hoy.

–¿Enserio? Gracias, Mamá. ¡Eres la mejor!

–Pero, a cambio de eso, me dirás la razón por la cual cambiaste de opinión sobre llevar los almuerzos que te preparaba.– Le dijo Asuna, con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada; como si estuviera tramando algo.

–O-okay

–Pero primero, ve a desayunar mientras preparo el almuerzo de tu padre. ¿Qué acaso no ves que la comida se va a enfriar?

.

Las dos mujeres Kirigaya; Madre e hija, entraron a la cocina, inmediatamente colocándose sus delantales (A/N: Y por si acaso se lo preguntan, ahora el de Aiko si le queda bien xD), y comenzando a cocinar.

Con tranquilidad y paciencia, ambas prepararon aquel almuerzo tradicional, más un poco adicional para probarlo.

–Buenos días, Mamá, Aiko-nee-san– Les saludó Kazuki, todavía medio dormido mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

–Buenos días, Kazu– Le saludaron las dos al unísono, sin siquiera voltear de la situación que tenian a la mano.

Luego, las dos tomaron el plato que contenía la porción extra y tomaron asiento frente al niño que ya tenía 8 años de edad.

–Este es el momento de la verdad. ¿Lista, Aiko?

–Cuándo tu lo estés, Mamá– Y al terminar éstas palabras, ambas comenzaron a degustar.

Asuna probaba con cierta curiosidad, mientras que Aiko esperaba lo peor. Por eso, al no encontrar mucha falla en el alimento, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–No está tan mal…– Dijo, aún en shock, para luego recordarse amargamente –Pero no está ni cerca de lo deliciosa que es la comida que preparas, Mamá– Dijo, dirigiéndose a la mencionada, aunque las palabras habían sido en parte para ella misma.

Asuna negó con la cabeza –Pienso que está muy bien para ser tu primera vez preparándolo. Supongo que si heredaste mi habilidad para la cocina después de todo. Y yo que ya comenzaba a sospechar que ninguno de mis hijos tendría la más ligera inclinación por la cocina...

–Pero todavía queda Kazuki... y también Hime– Nada más se mencionó aquél nombre, un ruido fuerte, cortante y muy agudo comenzó a escucharse. –Hablando del rey de roma...

–Ah, ya se despertó Hime. Iré a por ella– Dijo Kazuki mientras que se levantaba de su asiento, subía las escaleras, y regresaba al comedor con la pequeña, que ya había parado de llorar. En su lugar, se encontraba sonriendo.

–Hime... ¿Como se dice?– Dijo Asuna, recordándole a la más pequeña de los Kirigaya sus modales.

–G-gracias, Kazu-nii– Dijo la pequeña con torpeza. Aún después de un año y medio de haber aprendido a hablar, la niña aún tenía problemas para pronunciar algunas palabras correctamente.

–Muy bien. Ahora, Kazuki ¿podrías ayudarla a subir a su silla? Ya se aseó, ¿cierto?

Kazuki asintió con la cabeza, ayudando a la pequeña que había extendido sus brazos hacia el.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tierna, y soltó en su aguda, pero suave voz –Muchas gracias, Onii-tan

El solo asintió, y fue a la cocina a recoger la comida de su hermana pequeña.

–Tienes mucha suerte de tener un hermano mayor tan bueno, ¿verdad que si, Hime-cchi?– Le dijo su hermana con cariño, en una vocecita, tal cual uno le hablaría a un niño pequeño –Uh~ Desearía haber tenido tu suerte de tener un hermano mayor que me ayudara con todo. Pero supongo que eso significa ser la hermana mayor, ¿no? Tengo que cuidar de ustedes dos, con la ayuda de mamá, claro.

–Si, si. Las responsabilidades de ser una hermana mayor, y bla bla bla. Ahora deja de charlar con Hime y ve a vestirte, que si no llegas tarde a clase.

–¡Ah! ¡Las clases!– Gritó Aiko, antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras, y regresar abajo con su uniforme bien puesto y su maletín a la mano. –¡Ya me voy! ¡Kazu, apúrate que si no no te llevo conmigo en la bicicleta.–

–¿Cual es el apuro, Aiko? Todavía queda una hora, y el colegio está cerca. Además, mira como tienes el cabello de desordenado. Ven acá– Dijo Asuna, mientras se acercaba y utilizaba un cepillo para acomodar el cabello de su hija mayor. –Cómo quieres que te peine?

–Umm~ ¿Que tal como siempre pones tu cabello? Ya sabes, las dos trenzas y eso...

–Por supuesto– Le respondió Asuna, peinando y trenzando el cabello de su hija hasta que el peinado estuvo listo.

–Ya estoy listo ¿Podemos irnos, Aiko-nee-san?– Preguntó Kazuki, una vez estuvo uniformado y listo para ir al colegio.

–Sip. Solo déjame tomar mi almuerzo y nos podemos ir– Dijo Aiko, tomando los dos almuerzos que se encontraban en la mesa, y entregándole uno a Kazuki. –Ahora, guárdalo en tu maletín y nos vamos.

–E-entendido.

Los dos salieron, no antes de despedirse –¡Nos vamos, mamá!

–¡Cuídense mucho!

Y así, los dos emprendieron su camino a sus respectivos colegios.

–Uh~ Todos mis bebés están creciendo demasiado rápido...– Dijo Asuna en voz alta, aunque las palabras no estaban dirigida a nadie más que a sí misma.

–Bueno, siempre podemos hacer más– Le susurró Kazuto al oído, haciéndole estremecer.

–¿Eh?– Soltó, y al entender a profundidad las palabras de su esposo, su rostro tomó una tonalidad rojiza, especialmente en el area de las mejillas. –¡Kazuto-kun! – Le reprochó ella.

El solo rió suavemente y besó en la frente a su esposa, que había hecho un puchero con sus labios.

Y pronto, los dos estaban riendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hasta ahí lo voy a dejar. Lamento si los drabbles eran muy cortos o algo así, y espero les haya gustado. Recuerden comentar para darme sus opiniones, añadir a favoritos o seguir si les gustó, y los leo luego.**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
